Republic of Sovereign States
|color2 = #8C1717 |color2 = #8C1717 |color1 = #8C1717 |team = Multicolored |foundedon = February 10th, 2010 *Publicly announced February 10th, 2010 |leader = Office of the Chief of State of the Republic *Chief of State: *Chancellor: |officials = Executive Council of the Republic *Minister of State: **Deputy Minister of State: *Minister of Defense: **Grand Marshal of the Republic: *Minister of the Interior: **Deputy Minister of the Interior: *Minister of Commerce: **Deputy Minister of Commerce: |totalnations = ~5 |forumurl = http://failblog.org/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/RSS |ircchannel = #RSS |joinurl = http://failblog.org/ |offsitememberlisturl = http://failblog.org/ }} :: '' "We, the collected Senate of the Republic of Sovereign States, united under a common purpose to ensure freedom, equality, brotherhood, and unity under the principles of merit, justice, peace, and representation, do establish this Republic for the provision of protection during conflict, assistance when in need, and haven during peace."'' :: - Preamble of the Constitution of the Republic The Republic of Sovereign States, also known as the RSS and the The Republic, is a federal, unicameral, constitutional democracy. General Overview of the Governmental System of the Republic The governmental system of the Republic of Sovereign States is paradoxically complex in its simplicity. The founding governmental ideal of the Republic is the idea of a constitutional republic, as defined as a state that contains democratic elements, but restricts the popular vote from complete control of government actions via protecting minorities, separation of powers, and establishing a set of undisputed rights for its members. The Republic is a unicameral state, with supreme legislative (and thus executive power) lying in a single legislative "house", being the Senate of the Republic. Decisions are made within the Senate via democratic consensus, which is attained through broad discussions among informed, equally-enfranchised members with equally varied opinions or ideas. During these discussions, all opinions are considered and possibly acted upon, as determined by general consensus. Being a federal state, the Republic divides its powers among three slightly overlapping governing bodies within the political system: the Senate, the Office of the Chief of State, and the Executive Council. Both the Executive Council and the Chief of State comprise the de facto executive branch of the government, with the Chief of State being the highest authority therein. The Senate comprises both de jure legislative and de jure executive branch of the Republic. The judiciary branch is legally nonexistent in the Republic, as most cases of what appear to be legal occurrence quickly sort themselves out via investigatory cooperation between the Executive Council, Chief of State, and the Senate in ascertaining what is fact and what is not. Further, one could say the relationship between the executive and legislative branches are somewhat semi-presidential in function, given that the "cabinet" of the Chief of State (the Executive Council) is not chosen by the Chief of State, but rather elected by the Senate itself, and is therefore responsible not only to the Chief of State, but the Senate as well. There is also the aspect of "cohabitation", where at any one point following elections, the Chief of State may have to "cohabitate" government office with individuals in the Executive Council who may disagree with him. This forces the existence of a "coalition government", which promotes policy consensus and unified, if compromised, goals for the Republic. The Government of the Republic of Sovereign States The Senate of the Republic The Senate of the Republic of Sovereign States is the most powerful political body in the Republic. Composed of every non-government member of the Republic, the Senate is the main forum for all major discussions regarding the internal or external status of the alliance. Any legislation can be proposed by any senator, and votes may be held following a 48 hour discussion period. All votes (with all legislation requiring a minimum 66%+1 majority vote in favor of) are binding and final, and require a similar vote to revoke legislation. The Chief of State of the Republic may veto any legislation that may come from the Senate, but the Senate may overrule his veto by a two-thirds majority vote. All members of the Republic are awarded the automatic title of “Senator of the Republic” and are obliged to certain privileges and rights found in the Constitution of the Republic. Any member of the Senate may run for higher office during the designated campaign and election season. Every four months, elections for the office of Chief of State are held, while every two months elections for the Executive Council are held. Impeachment votes may be held for any occupant of either the Office of the Chief of State or the Executive Council, provided a 75%+1 majority vote is supplied. All members of the Senate are also obliged to protect and defend both the Constitution of the Republic and the Republic itself during times of war. According to their individual nation strengths, all senators must serve in the defense of the Republic should the Senate vote in favor of war. The Office Chief of State of the Republic The elected head of state of the alliance and the highest position in the Republic, the Office of Chief of State serves an integral role in the day-to-day administration of the Republic's ministries. Granted supreme executive authority second only to a vote of the Senate, the Chief of State's primary function is to direct the Republic on a proper path to greatness and prosperity both at home and abroad. By working hand-in-hand with the slightly less powerful yet still integral Executive Council and his chosen "deputy", the Chancellor, all areas of the alliance may be addressed as specific needs arise. Every four months, the Chief of State is elected by a simple majority vote by the Senate of the Republic. Should the Chief of State be impeached via a 75%+1 vote of the Senate or incapacitated , the Chancellor shall assume the position of Chief of State pro tempore for the duration of his predecessor's term and shall choose a replacement Chancellor in his own stead. The Executive Council of the Republic The Executive Council of the Republic is the third highest governmental body in the Republic. Composed of four members, each with an assigned ministry and chosen deputy, the Council enables the undertaking of specific tasks within specific areas of the Republic's structure. Organized by the Chief of State and the Chancellor, each minister addresses a key area of concern for the future growth, security, and prosperity of the Republic. The Minister of State and his deputy address the subject of foreign relations and affairs. Appointed directly by the Chief of State and approved by the Senate, the Minister of Defense and the Grand Marshal both administer the structuring and organization of the Grand Army of the Republic. The Minister of the Interior and his deputy address internal affairs such as forum moderation and the recruitment and education of new members into the Republic. Finally, the Minister of Commerce and his deputy administer the Republic's economic programs, ensuring proper trades are acquired, aid dispersed, and existing alliance strength maintained and expanded upon. Every two months, every member of the Executive Council, with the exception of the Minister of Defense, stand for election within the Senate of the Republic. Candidates are elected via simple majority, and can be impeached at any time by the Senate, provided a 75%+1 majority in favor impeachment. Should impeachment take place, the deputy of the impeached minister shall assume his former superior's rank and responsibilities for the remainder of his term, and shall also appoint a deputy. History of the Republic =See also=